Birds of a Feather
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Britain has a secret, a secret he has been hiding for hundreds of years. Who knew it was a family trait?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Birds of a Feather

Summary: Britain has a secret, a secret he has been hiding for hundreds of years. Who knew it was a family trait?

Category: Anime/Manga Hetalia - Axis Powers

Genres: Supernatural, Family

Language: English

Rate: T for minor swearing

Characters: Britain/England, Scotland

Have you ever had the sensation of wanting to fly? To be high above the clouds looking down at the world below. Now a days people fly planes, or sky dive to get that sensation. I remember when I first had that sensation, I was a child still running free along side the Faeries. One day as I was running with my friends I felt something release. It was like a rope had snapped, a sensation of utmost freedom over came me and I realized that behind me was set of wings. On instinct I opened them, the sensation of the wind hitting them overwhelmed me and I just knew I had to fly. That was short lived, *chuckles* I crashed making it only a few feet off the ground. It took years for the feathers to develop correctly and to become strong enough to take my weight. Once in my teen years I took to hiding them more, more interested in exploring the sea then the sky. Now as an adult I love to let them loose whenever I can, right now I'm perched 500 ft up on St. John's head. My feet dangling off the sides and my wings half outstretched I am completely relaxed. Looking to the side I smile at the whitish yellow feathers, the primaries a more golden colour that gleams in the sun. Stretching my wings I look out at the sea pulling a leg up a smile on my face. The day couldn't be better.

"England!"

Maybe it can. Looking up I can barely see a figure peering over the side of the cliff, luckily the cliff is also blocking me from the sight of the annoying red head. Said redhead is my elder brother Scotland. Folding my wings I move further back into the walls.

"Arthur I know you're down there. Get your arse up here… And try not to get yourself killed in the process!"

"Damn git." I mumbled hiding into my wings, "Why can't he just leave me alone."

"Now! You have wings bloody use them!"

WHAT! My eyes widen and I look up, how does he know. Standing up I jump off the cliff, falling before my wings snap open and the wind pushes me up to the top of the cliff. A good hundred yards back I can see Scotland waiting impatiently. Landing my wings automatically fold behind me. The feathers touching the ground.

"What do you want Scotland?" I ask crossing.

"Can't I wonder what your doing here?"

"Then I can wonder how you know about these." I open my wings a little bit.

"There hardly a secret, our whole family has the ability."

I stare at Scotland, anger surges through me.

"Its what. You're telling me we all have this ability." I glare at Scotland my hands clenched and the feathers on my wings fluffing.

"Don't get your feathers all bunched up. You're the one that never asked about our families abilities."

"Don't. Don't give me that! You were the one to alienate me."

"You're one to talk." Scotland growls.

Scowling I pace, anger and annoyance coming over me. Ten minutes pass and I finally turn on Scotland, doing a perfect military turn if I do say so myself.

"Show me." My voice is strict and demanding.

"What."

"Show me your damn wings. If it's true then show me."

A glare is my answer before I see the Scot roll his eyes and I know I had him. Stepping away the Scot loosens his shoulders, rolling them. I watch recognizing the movement and for the first time I watch the wings appear. The outline of the form just a faint formation before it solidify and spread. Gasping I stare at the blood red wings, the primaries a deep red. They stretch out further than mine and were wider Stepping forward I stretch my hand out wanting to touch them, the appendages shies away for a few seconds before they go into my touch. Mesmerized I did not realize that I had a smile on my face but I do not care. I know know. I am not a freak.

* * *

 **Hey Black Kaitou here. Not sure if I will continue this or not. Its been sitting in one of my folders for awhile know so I figured I should post it. As for my on going stories for those who read them sorry about the delay. I have been having some serious writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have to hold my breath, the feeling of another's touch alien, his fingers slowly groom my feathers. A part of my want to flex my wings to hit him before drawing them back but another part wants to lean further into the touch. To allow the touch. Opening my eyes i wonder when I closed them and fold my wings, the tips on the ground and the top high above my head. I turn to see England's eyes wet from unshed tears and I shuffle my wings a little, I'm not nervous.

"Content yes?" I say gruffly.

England withdraws his hand and looks at me, I step away the blonds wings fidget. Folding my wings I watch his wings twitch and fluff.

"Will you ask you question already?" I say a little irritated.

England flairs his wings a little bit before he looks down. Tapping my fingers on my arm I wait for him to speak trying to hold onto my patience.

"So… the others have this as well?" England asks quietly spreading a wing slightly.

"Aye. Other than Sealand. I'm not sure if he has it."

"I want proof." England says looking at me, his unshed tears gone now determination shine within, I tuck my wings tighter against my body.

"I don't know about that."

"It's not up to you." England says spreading his wings and takes off, the sudden wind knocking me off balance my own wings spreading to catch my balance.

Growling I look up at England who is still ascending, opening my wings fully I run for the cliff and jump off. Letting the wind assist in my ascent I turn and search for England. Finding him a bit above and heading south I clench my hands and hold them close to my body as I move to go above him so as to use the downdraft to catch up to him quickly. Soon I was flying directly above him, our wings almost hitting.

"Back off." England yells at me dipping lower.

"No, land."

"You're not going to stop me."

"I will drive you to the ground."

"I'll like to see you try." England challenged and dives before snapping open his wings and flying low to the land using the terrain and the wind up lifts. Staying above I watch searching for my chance to ground him. He veers and starts to cross the sound, looking ahead I fly higher an idea coming to mind.

* * *

 **Due to requests I will continue this. Not sure how long it will be but I am starting to get a plot idea.**


End file.
